Fiber optic cables are currently utilized as communication transmission lines in many networks by communication providers such as telephone companies, cable television, and their likes. Cables are sometimes damaged due to ordinary wear and tear, natural disasters (i.e., storms, hurricanes, . . . etc.), wild animals and so forth. The resulting loss of communication services during a fiber optic outage results in a loss of the message rate and toll revenues, rebates, lost customers, regulatory costs, bad publicity, lost business and isolation for customers, . . . etc.
Current methods for repairing damaged or cut optical fibers employ splicing, i.e., reconnecting the cut optical fibers across a repair cable. There are currently two splicing methods, mechanical splicing and fusion splicing. Mechanical splicing requires that each cut cable end be secured into a corresponding closure, stripped and cleaved to expose the individual optical fibers. Approximately 6 feet of each cable end is exposed. Each optical fiber from the cut end is cleaned and then inserted into a mechanical splicing device. The ends of the repair cable (to be connected between the cut cable ends) are also prepared and, the optical fibers of the repair cable are likewise inserted into the mechanical device, typically maintained on a splicing trailer. The mechanical splicing device is then employed to connect each optical fiber (i.e., by crimping). Mechanical splicing requires expert training to perform and a substantial amount of the damaged cable to be dug up (if buried) or loosened (if aerial).
Fusion splicing involves the use of a fusion splicer to fuse the cut ends together, using a repair cable. Fusion splicing is sensitive to temperature, i.e., hot, cold and so forth, and must be performed in a temperature regulated environment such as a splicing trailer. To accomplish the foregoing, there must be enough cable slack such that a portion of the cable can be pulled into the fusion trailer. Typically, approximately 70 feet of the damaged cable is dug up or loosened, 6 feet of which is exposed (i.e., stripped and cleaved) when placed into the fusion trailer.
In fusion splicing, the cut cable ends and the repair cable ends are also prepared (stripped, cleaved and cleaned) to expose the single optical fibers which are then placed onto a tray. Fusion splicers are then employed to fuse the optical fibers of the cut end to those of the repair end. Fusion splicing requires expert training and a substantial portion of the damaged cable to be dug up or loosened. An expert in fusion splicing will typically take approximately 30 to 45 minutes to fusion splice twelve optical fibers (not including the preparation time, before the actual splicing operation is performed).
In a typical repair scenario of a cut optical cable, various types of equipment and personnel must be sent to the cable site. Such equipment includes at least one splicing trailer, fusion and/or mechanical splicing equipment, a spare reel of optical cable and two splice closures. In the event that the cable is buried underground, a back-hoe and operator must also be dispatched to dig out the cable. If the cable is aerial, line trucks must also be dispatched to loosen the cable from the strand next to the closest slack loop. In any event, a substantial portion of the damaged cable must be dug up or loosened. It is also important to patch up the cable so that the damaged cable may be permanently fixed at a later time.
It is sometimes difficult to obtain the above equipment, i.e., the splicing trailer, line trucks, back-hoe as well as to obtain an expert in fusion splicing and/or mechanical splicing. In many cases, the equipment must be borrowed from another production or project. For instance, the splicing trailers may already be busy at another location, or on loan to another area. Accordingly, the process of finding the appropriate equipment and personnel and sending them/it to the site increases the time and cost of repairing the cable.
Another problem arises when the damaged fiber optic cables are not accessible to the trailers, i.e., not enough slack on the cut cable. This may occur when the damaged portion of the cable is located in an inaccessible area such as a swamp, wooded area, and so forth that have little or no road access.
During cable repair, traffic must be rerouted. The central office must reroute circuits by patching at cross-connect frames. However, there are rarely enough alternate facilities to patch to. The rerouting operations also take a considerable time to set up and perform. Accordingly, only a portion of the communication traffic along the damaged cable can be rerouted.
In general, a good cable restoration, using the above splicing methods, takes at least six hours and involves many parallel activities aimed at patching or repairing the cable and rerouting traffic. The splicing techniques cannot be quickly and easily taught, but instead requires extensive training and continual practice. As the cable is being repaired, only some of the traffic can be rerouted at the central office due to a lack of alternate facilities. Therefore, there is a need for a faster, simpler and more cost efficient method and apparatus for repairing a cut fiber optic cable and restoring service to the customers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a cable restoration apparatus that enables a cut or damaged fiber optic cable to be quickly and easily repaired.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a restoration apparatus that does not require expert training to utilize.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable restoration apparatus for use in emergency situations.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a low cost cable restoration apparatus constructed from ordinarily available commercial items.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a restoration apparatus that can quickly and efficiently restore communication services to minimize the negative impacts resulting from the loss of communication services.